Prequel: I'll Tell Him Just Not Now
by animedesert10
Summary: This is the beginning to my other story I'll Tell Him Just Not Now. This shows how Tina and Ichigo met and how practicing in the school gym can lead to a secret relationship her father doesn't know about. Rated T


**Title:** Prequel: I'll Tell Him Just Not Now

**Summary:** This is the beginning to my other story I'll Tell Him Just Not Now. This shows how Tina and Ichigo met and how practicing in the school gym can lead to a secret relationship her father doesn't know about. Rated T

**Pairing:** Tina A x Ichigo K.

**Rated: **T for kissing, mild flirting, some cussing, and the use of alcohol

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Bleach or DOA do NOT belong to me.

_**Note: Okay so as you guys know this story belongs to Pyromania101 and she gave me a second request to do a prequel or sequel, or maybe even both. Well I can up with the prequel, but I'm still debating if I'm going to add to it or not.**_

_**But if you guys liked that story then I hope you like this one too. And thank you Pyromania101 for trusting me to write you another story and sorry it took so long.**_

_**Oh and very small spoiler alert. I think everybody knows this , but just in case I'll put in it there.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

**PREQUEL**

**I'll Tell Him Just Not Now**

* * *

Ichigo grabbed his shirt from the back to lift it over his head and throw it into his locker. It was gym time and he was getting dressed in his other attire so he didn't ruin his other clothes with sweat or dirt. Unfortunately though he arrived late to class due to some incident with Chad and some kids, so he really didn't have that much more time to exercise. But anytime was better then no time.

Chad came around the corner, walking over to the orange-haired teen, "Thanks again Ichigo."

"Hey, no problem Chad," he replied, closing his locker, "Punks like that need to get their asses kicked." He finished putting on his shoes when Uryuu walked in, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Let me guess, principle's office?"

Ichigo nodded his head, moving towards the door. Chad and Uryuu followed, the teen shaking his head, "If you keep this up, you'll be expelled for sure."

"They can't expel me for self-defense," the teen replied with a smile, walking into the the work-out room.

_**Break Line**_

Tina dropped the girl she had in her arms, grabbing onto her legs and twisting them around her own, before she fell back and began to apply pressure. The brown-haired girl did her best to suppress the pain, listening to the coach as he timed her to see how long it would be before she tapped out.

However due to sparing and wrestling with Tina earlier, she didn't have all her strength and she tapped the mat twice, thinking it be best before her leg broke. Of course she knew Tina would never do that, she just preferred not to walk around with a limp.

The blonde released her, standing up to bend over to breath. She still felt the exhilaration swimming through her, despite this being her third time in the ring within the hour. Her muscles felt pumped and honestly she felt she could go for another round.

"Nice job, girl!" her friend said from outside of the ropes. Tina walked over to her and gave her a hi-five, grabbing the water bottle she offered. Lisa reached over and wrapped her hands on her shoulders, "Still undefeated. Just like your dad."

"Ya mean,_ WE'RE_ undefeated," the blonde corrected her, "Seriously Lisa, is there anybody we haven't beaten?"

Her friend smiled, resting her arms on the ropes, "Each other. I figured out my wrestling name if me and you ever tag-team."

"What is it?" Tina asked, offering her hand to the other girl, "Ya alright, Hitomi?" Said girl grabbed her hand, thankful for her help, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have done that mile before getting in her with you."

Tina clapped her on the back as she opened up the ropes for her, "Better luck till next time."

"La mariposa _**(spoiler!)," **_Lisa finished, "Pretty cool huh?"

The blonde laughed, "Why not go with your real name?"

"Come on," Lisa said with excitement, placing a towel in her open hand, "It's _mysterious_. It would make people only want to pay attention more!" Tina couldn't help but laugh again, leaning back against the ropes to wipe off any sweat. She may have played rough, but nobody said she was okay with the musky smell that came with it.

"Tina!" their coach called. She walked across the ring, the towel hanging around her neck, "Yes, sir!" "Nice job out there," Kenpachi said with a smile, "You up for another match?"

The idea excited her, "Sure, but I've already beaten every girl here."

"How about a guy then?" Kenpachi replied. He had no doubt in his mind, she could handle it. He knew exactly who her father was and he was positive everything she knew she learned from him. He began to look around, thinking of the toughest guy in the room. There was Chad, but he wanted someone who would be wounded if they lost to a girl.

His eyes then landed a certain, orange-haired teen lifting a dumbbell, "Hey Ichigo!"

The strawberry looked up, continuing to lift, "Yeah coach?"

"Come get in the ring," Kenpachi replied. Ichigo placed down his weight, hopping from the bench. A sparing match, that was exactly what he needed.

"Who am I fighting?" he asked. Kenpachi threw an arm around his shoulder when he came close, "Take a look."

He moved his brown eyes over the ring, seeing a country blonde wave at him with a smile. He knew who it was, Tina Armstrong the girl with such a fierce attitude and country accent. They weren't buddy-buddy or anything but they did have a couple class together, so they weren't total strangers.

"Tina?" he questioned.

She gave him a wink, "Hey there."

Ichigo was in disbelief, "Coach you gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong with that?" Kenpachi asked back, "You've beaten all the other guys." Ichigo shook his head, "Coach, she's a girl."

"Wha's a matter there, partner," Tina said with taunting smile, "Afraid ta lose ta me?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her with chuckle, "I'm afraid to get in trouble for putting my hands on girl. I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh come on," Tina replied, placing a leg on the lowest rope, "It's gym class."

"The answers no Tina," he answered, crossing his arms. She may have been the toughest girl in the class, but she was still a girl, "I'm not getting in trouble if you can't take a hit."

The blonde laughed, "Is that what you're afraid of? If I can't take a hit? Tell ya what, I'll try to go easy on ya. Ya do know I'm not like most girls, right?"

The teen found her tough girl attitude charming and reconsidered the idea. He looked back at his friends and chuckled to himself, surprised he would even agree to it. "Alright," Ichigo said with a click of his tongue while climbing into the ring, "Don't be upset when you break a nail though."

"Oh that's cute," Tina replied with sarcasm, moving to her side. She stretched for a second, actually excited to take him on. Little did he know though that she has wrestled guys bigger then him, much closer to her dad's size. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Kenpachi smiled, loving how things looked, "You guys ready?" When they both nodded, he blew his whistle and the match began, practically every one in the room stopped to watch.

Ichigo still was against putting his hands on a girl and figured taking it easy on her would be best. She used the fact that she was female to her advantage She grabbed and used her brute strength to flip him over, landing him on his back. He barely realized what just happened. She sat him up, placed a knee in his back, pulling his arms behind him. Then teen suppressed his yell, the blonde whispering to him, "I suggest ya fight back."

She tugged on his arms again, before releasing him and walking to stand in front of him, flaunting a smile.

Maybe just this once he could bend the rules.

Unfortunately for him, she easily made a mess of him all over the ring. He heard she was tough and even seen it for himself but seriously!? She was man-handling like it was guy fight. The crowd kept making their noises, shouting when he was laying flat on his back in-defeat and embarrassment.

Tina honestly enjoyed torturing him and the middle of the match she told him inside of tapping out they each had to pin each other three times. He only got her once while she had him two times and she was about to make it three.

She figured she be nice to him this time and simply dropped him to his back with little effort and pinned his wrist by the sides of his head, "Well tha' was fun."

The crowed went up in laughter as she climbed off of him, posing at her victory and climbing from the ring. She blew him another kiss with a smile, hi-fiving her friend when she came over and left with her.

Ichigo groaned in frustration, shocked and upset he even lost. He would never live this down and from the way the others were still laughing, never would they. He rolled over to his stomach and watched her leaving, following the sway of her hips. He snapped himself out of it and from that point on, he vowed to never lose again, definitely not to her.

* * *

Ichigo dropped his bag on the locker bench, opening up his locker and changing. Ever since losing to Tina, he promised to never lose another fight and figured the best way was to stay in shape. He already had a built body but nothing was wrong with staying in shape and getting better.

He was grateful the gym stayed open after school and decided to come here to workout. He was mainly in the work out room, lifting weights, hitting bags, doing anything too work out his muscles. And today was another day.

He closed his locker and grabbed his bag, heading for the work-out room. He figured he start with hitting the bag for awhile. He placed his bag near the weights, taking off his white shirt and rummaging through his stuff to find his gloves when he heard a sound. He stopped, looking around to see if anybody else with him, but the room looked clear.

He heard that sound again and knew it was someone hitting a bag. He honestly didn't think anybody came here after school.

After he found his gloves, he went to go see who it was, stopping when he got a good view of them. It was the one girl who kicked his ass in the nearby ring; he really hated to admit that, "Tina?"

The blonde heard her name and stopped, catching the bag, "Oh hey Ichigo. I didn't know anybody else was in here."

"Yeah same here," he replied, taking a moment to look at her. She may have been able to fight like a man, but she had curves like no other. Tina noticed him looking, making a sound to snap him out of his trance. He cleared his throat, "So, um...what, what are you doing here?"

She chuckled, moving to sit on the bench, "Girls gotta stay in shape." She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat from her face and shoulders. She then looked towards the teen, her sapphire eyes trailing up his body; he definitely had muscles, "So, wha' are ya doing here?"

"Boys gotta stay in shape," he answered.

Tina laughed, standing from her seat, "Why? I say you're pretty built." The teen saw her flash him a smile, his heart pausing for a moment. There was something about Tina, he liked. He followed her unthinkingly, watching her get into the ring.

"You're going to practice by yourself?" he questioned, "Don't you need a partner?"

She flashed him another smile, "Do I have a volunteer?" Her smile made him do the same, climbing into the ring to join her, "Actually I was thinking you could teach me some of your moves?" She eyed him with crossed arms, "I hear ya know a couple moves yourself."

"I need a new way to defend myself," Ichigo replied, making her laugh. Tina tried to hide it, walking over to him with a shake of her head. She poked him square in the chest, "Alright, but prepared to sweat."

The hour they spend together was hot and heavy from all the exercising they did and maybe a hint of chemistry mixed in there. She spent a majority of the time on top of him from teaching him new moves and occasionally on bottom when she allowed it. He actually caught on pretty quick, making some moves his own style. It was all hard work mixed in with fun and play.

They both lay on the matt, heaving from loss of air.

"Well that was fun," Ichigo said, looking up at the ceiling.

"I gotta agree with tha'" the blonde replied, sitting herself up, "Ya now know how ta wrestle although there's plenty much ta learn." She stood up, stretching out her back before looking down at him, "but ya never going to beat me."

Her smile made his heart stop again and Ichigo thought he really did like her. He wasn't sure if liking the girl who kicked his ass was okay, but she a lot more to her then he noticed. He actually learned a lot about her from their sparing match, sometimes asking her questions not relating to what they were doing.

She was a busty blonde who was tough and her country accent was definitely a turn on. He knew he came to the weight room to practice but now he had another objective.

He watched her leave the ring, following her to her bag. "You know your moves remind a lot of that famous wrestler, Bass Armstrong," Ichigo said, "If I didn't no any better I would honestly say...you two...were..." Tina smiled at him, seeing how he connected the dots and how he was starting to go pale. Her dad did have a way of making boys do that. She finished packing her bag and swung it over her shoulders, waiting her him to ask her the famous question.

Ichigo gulped down his nerves, afraid of what he came up with was true, "You guys...aren't related...are you?"

The blonde laughed then, seeing how tongue-tied he was becoming. She placed her bag more on her shoulder, "Yeah, he's my dad."

The teen grew paralyzed, afraid of what was going to happen to him next. He doubted a guy like that would allow just anybody to go out with his daughter, but that wasn't going to stop him. He liked Tina and even if he had to impress a guy like him who could easily tear him in two, then so be it. Although he preferred to be kept whole.

Ichigo cleared his throat next, "So, um...if you're ever free..would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Tina smiled again with crossed arms, thinking he had courage. Most guys were intimidated by her old man, which she could see he did too, but he had guts and she liked that. "Ya still ask me out knowin' who my father is."

The teen showed a small blush, scratching the back of his head. Tina chuckled again before walking over to him and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, "How about Friday? Say, 8:00?" Ichigo smiled back and nodded, watching her leave.

Even if he had to face her dad, Tina was definitely worth it.

* * *

_**2 months later...**_

Ichigo rung the doorbell to her house, shoving his hands into his pockets and praying her father didn't answer the door. The last time that happened Bass nearly put him in a headlock when he answered a question not to his liking. It was a complete accident though, he was practically sweating from the millions of questions thrown at him, some not even making sense.

The door opened and he let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god, it's you." Tina chuckled, sweeping her hair behind her ear, "My father's not that intimidating." Ichigo gave her a look and she nodded her head, "Yeah, not convincing, I know. But aren't ya here a little early?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I thought I could try..._bonding _with your father this time." Tina smiled, glad he was making some effort with him. Some people would have thought he was insane, but she thought it was incredibly sweet.

She laced their fingers together, standing on her tip toes to reach his lips, "It's really darin' of ya ta try. He's in the living room, reminiscing some of his wrestling matches. It's a technique he uses to scare the guys."

"That's nice," Ichigo said, a bit shake-y. She leaned up to kiss him again, "Don't worry I won't take long." She pulled him and closed the door, "I'll go change and ya can keep him company." He followed her into the living room, doing what he could to control his nerves.

"Hey dad," she said sweetly, "my friend is here and he is going ta wait while I go change." Bass looked up from his video, the smile he had leavin' his face, "You're that...Ichigo kid."

Said boy nodded, "Yes, sir."

Bass made a face and looked up at his beautiful daughter, "I thought Lisa was comin' ta get ya." "Oh dad, don't be like that," she said rubbing his shoulders, "be nice, ya hear?" He smiled up at her, but wasn't going to promise anything. Tina motioned for Ichigo to sit down before giving him a reassuring smile and leaving the room.

The teen sat there, messing with his fingers uncomfortably, thinking the seconds felt like hours. If Bass wasn't going to kill him then time was.

Bass looked over at the teen, inspecting him once more. He never liked any of the guys Tina was interested in. It didn't matter background, look, or anything, he just didn't want any one to have his little girl. Besides she should be focused on wrestling with her old man.

He knew he should've had a different reason, but he really didn't care. This one wasn't bad. He liked though how this one had a reputation of being a bad boy and kicking boy's ass. That should have immediately crossed him off the list, but he liked guys who could hold their own weight, he just didn't look like much.

Bass snuggled in his car, watching his match, "You a fan of wrestling, Ichigo?"

The teen was surprised he was even talking to him, but answered, "It's alright." "Oh yeah?" Bass asked back, leaning on his hand, "You do know who I am right?"

"Of course," Ichigo quickly answered, "Your Bass Armstrong, King of the Ring." The biker smiled then, never getting tired of hearing that nickname, "Yes sir, been wrestling since I was born. Ya ever tried wrestling, Ichigo?"

"A little," he replied, adjusting himself in his chair.

"Why'd ya stop?" Bass asked with disappointment, "There's so much ta learn. Come here." He motioned from him to sit in the chair close to him and Ichigo moved obediently, thinking they were actually bonding...or _hopefully._

Bass leaned closer to him, explaining his video, "Ya see there? That was DDT, definitely good for knocking your opponent out for awhile. All wrestlers had their own style of a DDT. Mine, could knock ya out for days."

His hardy laugh shook Ichigo to the very core. Now he could see why other guys would be afraid of him. Ichigo chuckled with him though, despite thinking how easily his life could end.

"Remember that when somet'ing happens to my little girl," Bass said in a more serious tone.

"Oh I will," Ichigo replied, wanting to scoot away from him now.

"Yes sir, I was undefeated for 4 years," Bass said with another hardy laugh before leaning closer and emphasizing his point to the teen, "_4 years_." Ichigo looked him square in the face, leaning back, hoping he didn't show how scared he was.

As if on cue, Tina came down stairs in her new outfit, walking into the living room. Ichigo practically jumped out of his seat, happy to see her and leave.

The blonde heard the whole conversation when she got to the stairs, walking over to her father and playfully smacking his shoulders, "Stop scaring him."

"He ain't scared," Bass answered then smiled at the teen, "Are you, son?"

Ichigo noticed how he called him son and figured they were making some progress. He gulped down his nerves, "No sir."

Tina returned with her bag, placing a kiss on her father's cheek, "We'll be back in a bit."

"Where ya guys going again?" Bass asked. Tina chuckled, "It's a study session, dad. Just a few friends."

As normal Bass had to suck it up and deal with it, telling his little girl bye and sending a quick look to the orange-haired teen.

Ichigo was the first one out the door, gasping out his sucked air. Tina laughed as she shut the door, "Ya okay there tiger?" The teen looked at her, "You're dad...never gets old." The blonde laughed again, taking him to his car and ready to spend with the evening with him.

* * *

For their sixth date idea, Ichigo thought taking her to a restaurant would be a good idea. Whenever they passed that place, she always made a comment about how she wanted to go in there. He figured he could make her dream a reality and why not? After all tomorrow was a pretty important day for them.

"You know what tomorrow makes?" Ichigo asked with a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

"What's that?" Tina asked back, finding his big dorky smile very cute.

"Tomorrow," he began to say, while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "makes the third month we've been going out."

The blonde chuckled, removing her hand and crossing her arms, "Oh I didn't know we were boyfriend and girlfriend now." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response, "I just assumed..."

She leaned forward and smiled at him, resting her chin on her hand, "I don't recall ya askin' me to be your girlfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo then smiled too, noticing how she was messing with him. That was another thing he loved about her. Her smile was to die for, her laugh was cute and she even knew how to make and take a joke. From his point of view, this girl had it all.

He twirled his straw, before licking his lips with a smile and looking into her ocean blue eyes, "Tina Armstrong, daughter to the wrestler Bass Armstrong, who could probably turn me into a pretzel, will you... be my girlfriend?"

Tina thought it was cute how he asked her. She knew too they were dating, she just thought it would fun to hear it. She cleared her throat, pretending to be serious, "Well Ichigo, I think..." His smile threw her off balance and she chuckled, her sentence pausing. She decided words weren't going to answer him and instead leaned across the table, wrapped her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, their lips moving in perfect sync.

When they pulled apart, they were staring into each others eyes. "So is that a "yes" or "absolutely"," Ichigo joked, seeing her laugh.

She sat back down, pulling in her chair and sitting straight, "What do ya think it means?" He grabbed her hands, stroking the back of them again, "I think it means, _"I love you Ichigo. You make me so happy..."_." He would have carried on, but seeing her laugh made him do it too and mess up his sentence.

They recovered from their contagious laughter, Ichigo taking a sip of his drink, "Hey, did you tell your dad yet?"

Tina ran hand through her blonde hair, "Yeah, I um, I'm workin' on that." Ichigo sighed, "I thought you would have told him by now?"

"Do ya want to tell him?" Tina questioned, "I'd like ya ta live a bit longer."

"Come on, Tina, it can't be that bad," he replied, thinking how unbelievable that sounded. Who was he kidding? Even he was terrified.

She leaned back and crossed her arms, "I'm sure he showed ya his wrestlin' video from 5 years ago, the one were..."

"those guys legs were oddly disfigured over his head," he finished for her, covering his mouth in attempt to keep his food down. The screams still echoed in his head, causing him to shake. Tina easily noticed it and took his hands again, "I'll keep tryin', but no promises."

The teen sighed, "I know, but maybe if he sees how happy I make you..." Tina shook her head, cutting him off, "I'll figure out a way ta tell him, you just try ta keep that pretty little face of yours from becoming disfigured, okay?"

He took some the tension out of the conversation, leaning back and touching his face, "You think my face is pretty?" Tina couldn't help but laugh, glad to see he found some humor in this.

"But seriously," he continued, holding her hands again, "You will?" She nodded her head, "As sure as a guy fallin' off a bull durin' a rodeo."

Ichigo made a face, finding her country talk confusing and charming, "What has that got to do with anything?" She showed a pretty smile, "Ya just don't get country humor. Now, let's celebrate what will be our third month together tomorrow."

The teen could easily cheer to that, leaning across the table this time and sealing their lips together, "And many more to come."

* * *

Ichigo helped her out of his car like a gentlemen and intertwined their fingers together as he walked her up the pathway to her house.

"Promise me, you will talk to him," Ichigo reminded her, pointing a finger in her face. Tina thought it was adorable how dramatic he was being about it and dropped their hands, wrapping her arms around his neck, gently kissing his lips, "I promise, I'll tell him..."

"Tina, is that ya!?" Bass shouted from the opposite side of the door.

The blonde pushed him into the bushes, straightening out her outfit and finished by the time her father opened the door. Bass looked from side to side, "Ya'll out her by yourself, darlin'?" He took another sip of his beer and looked around again, "I could've sworn I heard that boy out here too."

She laughed, placing a hand on her hip, "You've been drinking, daddy?"

He looked at his beer and took another sip with a shrug of his shoulders, "One or two, really." "Oh get in there," Tina smiled while turning him around and patting his back, "I'm right behind ya."

When Bass was far enough away, she crouched down, seeing how uncomfortable her boyfriend looked, "just not now." Without a second thought, she blew him a kiss, told him goodnight and entered her home, closing the door.

Ichigo was shocked; the least she could have done was help him out. He managed to escape from her bushes, cleaning off any leaves and fixing his jacket. Something told him it was going to be awhile before she even considered talking to him.

* * *

_**And it's finished! I jumped like back and forth but I had fun writing out this story, just getting to add all the humor in there. This is were my wrestling knowledge would come in handy too but I just seemed to forget about all that stuff (?). Plus it's fun to mess with Ichigo using Bass. And of course Tina's dominating country self is fun too. They actually make a pretty cute couple.**_

_**Well readers that was the end for this story, if you guys haven't read **_I'll Tell Him, Just Not Now**_, I recommended you do, if you liked this one, but that one is a _**lemon_**, so there's your warning right now.**_

_**I hope you guys liked the story. Again thank you Pyromania101, hope you enjoyed your story**_

_**And I'll see you around.**_

_**Bye for now!**_


End file.
